


Memories

by Asanamu



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor angst maybe, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asanamu/pseuds/Asanamu
Summary: David hit his head, and doesn't realize that the hot guy sitting by his bed is his husband.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingmywaydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingmywaydoll/gifts).



> Prompt for Open Fic Night: "temporary amnesia fic where one of them is in the hospital and very confused but very into the cute guy sleeping in the chair next to him who seems to be wearing a matching wedding band? lots of silly teasing and being out of it because of painkillers"
> 
> Goingmywaydoll, I really hope this is what you wanted! Not sure how I feel about this one, as I'm not super comfortable with writing fluff, but I tried my best. I also know nothing about medicine or amnesia, so I apologize. Enjoy!

The first thing David noticed when he opened his eyes was the nearly blinding headache that was pounding in his skull. The second thing he noticed was that he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. 

The immediate thought was that he was in some stranger’s bed after a drunken one night stand, as David knew that he definitely didn’t own these scratchy sheets and hard mattress. He had never had a hangover quite this bad, though. 

David blinked a couple times and shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision, wincing as he realized the extent of the soreness he felt all over. He could tell he was on some sort of drug as it felt incredibly difficult to focus long enough to figure out his surroundings. 

Was he coming off a bad trip? 

No, that didn’t feel right. 

Eventually, David noticed that there was a constant beeping sound and a strong antiseptic smell filling the room. So a hospital, then? Just great. 

Gingerly, David sat up and looked around for any clues to piece together how he had ended up in this hospital, which frankly looked a little sketchier than the other hospitals he had seen in New York. 

His eyes landed on a man slumped over in a chair next to the hospital bed, clearly asleep. Startled, David looked closer at the strange man, racking his brain for any sign of recognition.

The man was a bit disheveled looking in a rumpled blue button-down and some unimpressive jeans. Was this his one night stand? He was super cute, but definitely seemed straight. David couldn’t help but feel a tug of attraction towards this man, but still couldn’t remember ever meeting him. 

And then he noticed the wedding ring. Great, so he’s married. That in itself isn’t surprising to David, as wedding rings hadn’t stopped him before. What was surprising, however, was that this married man had clearly accompanied his fling to the hospital, for whatever reason. Where did his wife think he was? 

This feeling of surprise felt like nothing though, once David looked down and found a matching wedding band on his own ring finger. 

David’s heart began to speed up, setting off the heart monitor beside him. This startled the man in the chair awake, and he immediately jumped up and ran to David. 

“David! You’re awake! What’s going on? Are you okay?” He asked rapidly, hands all over David.

Momentarily distracted from his anxiety, David was struck by how much concern was evident all over his man’s face. David was also struck by how much he wanted to lean over and kiss that sweet button-face. 

“Heeeey.... ‘sup button-face? You wanna come back to my place?” David blurted, and giggled at his apparent lack of mental filter. “Whoops, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

The man bit back a slight smile. “You’re on some heavy painkillers, babe. How are you feeling? How long have you been awake?” 

...babe? That’s new. 

“Uhh,” David suddenly found himself struggling to remember what had freaked him out earlier. Until the man laced their fingers together, matching wedding rings touching. Oh yeah. What was happening?

“David?” 

“Who are you? Why am I wearing a wedding ring? I’m definitely not married.” The words felt clunky in his mouth. 

“David, it’s me. It’s Patrick. I’m your husband,” the man- Patrick- said shakily. He poked his head into the hallway. “Can we get a nurse in here??” 

David just stared as Patrick stepped away from the bed and started to wring his hands nervously. 

A nurse hurried in, asking David about how he was feeling and what he remembered. 

“The last thing I remember is leaving my gallery opening and going back to my apartment. I was pretty drunk, did I black out? What happened?”

“David...” Patrick started quietly, “that was over five years ago”.

“Mr. Rose, you were in a car accident last night and suffered a head trauma. Some memory loss is likely due to the concussion, but should resolve itself in the next few days.” The nurse gave Patrick a reassuring smile and stepped out to give them their privacy. 

“So you married me?” David was trying to keep up, but there was a lot going on and his head still felt foggy. 

“Yes I did. Almost six months ago.” Patrick looked nervous, as if he was waiting for David’s approval. 

David stared at Patrick, brows furrowed like he was trying to figure something out. Then, whatever he was piecing together clicked and David broke into a face-splitting smile. 

“How did I land you? You’re hot!” David slurred, and then smiled at the look (was it relief?) on Patrick’s face. 

“Wow, they’ve got you on the good stuff. So you don’t remember coming to Schitt’s Creek at all?”

“Schitt’s Creek??” David couldn’t help but laugh, clearly finding the name more amusing in his drugged and concussed state. “I left New York?”

“You moved here with your family about five years ago, after your Dad’s financial manager embezzled all your money. We met after you had been living here for about three years” Patrick patiently explained. 

David’s face fell when he heard about losing his money, but he was quickly smiling again at the thought of meeting Patrick. 

“I should probably call your parents and Alexis to let them know you’re awake,” Patrick said, but as he started moving towards the door in order to step outside and make the call, David reached out and grabbed Patrick’s arm. 

“Stay here with me for a bit?” David asked, looking up at Patrick through his eyelashes in a way that was typically only reserved for the bedroom. “I want to get to know my, uh” he paused- “husband.” An excited, yet shy, smile crossed David’s face and mirrored itself in Patrick’s. 

“Well, if my husband insists, I guess I could just shoot them a text instead.”

After Patrick had finished and put his phone down, David scooted over in bed. Wincing slightly, he patted the now empty space next to him. Patrick hesitated. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m basically a stranger to you, right?” 

David furrowed his brows and looked up at Patrick, brown eyes meeting brown. 

“I don’t know. I can’t actually remember being married to you, but I...” David paused, attempting to put the hazy thoughts floating around his head into words. “I still feel it somehow.” He gestured vaguely towards his chest in an attempt to explain his emotions. 

Patrick smiled and climbed into the hospital bed next to David, who gingerly placed his head onto Patrick’s chest. 

David sighed, blinking hard to push away the tears rapidly forming. Patrick glanced down at him with a look of loving concern that made David’s heart melt. 

“I’m okay. It’s just- this feels right. You feel right. I can’t remember doing it, but I know why I married you.” David blushed and looked down, embarrassed at the emotional confession that would be uncharacteristic were it not for the painkillers and head trauma. 

Patrick reached down and ran his fingers gently through David’s hair. 

“So, tell me about us.”

Patrick felt that warm feeling in his chest that he always felt when talking about David. “Well, we first met when you came to see me about a lease...”

———--

David’s memory came back about two days later, with a rush of tears and smiles as he was finally able to fully understand what had been missing. 

—————

Six months later, on their first anniversary, Patrick woke up to an empty bed. Confused, he got up and wandered into the kitchen, where he found David sitting at the table. Upon closer inspection Patrick noticed that the table was littered with photographs of him and David as well as the Rose family. David was closely studying what appeared to be an empty photo album, and didn’t notice Patrick’s entrance until he spoke. 

“Well, you’re up early.”

“Hmm? Oh,” David looked up sheepishly. “Yeah, I wanted to get this done yesterday but I spent too long trying to decide which pictures to choose. I guess I didn’t consider how early you usually wake up.” 

Patrick smiled as David continued his explanation. 

“When my memory came back after the accident, I realized just how much these past few years have changed me. It seemed wrong that I don’t have much, I don’t know, physical evidence of it. I was planning on making a photo album of our life together and giving it to you for our anniversary.”

Patrick was struck by the thoughtfulness of the gift, even though it appeared David had barely started working on it. He sat down at the table next to David, grabbing some pictures and an empty page of the album. 

“We’ll work on it together. It might be nice to reminisce a bit, especially on our anniversary.”

David looked at Patrick and marveled at his amazing husband, before leaning over to kiss him. Neither man had ever felt happier than in this one moment, looking back on their treasured memories.


End file.
